The YuGiOh Project: Outtakes
by Nightowl572
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. This is a series of ideas that didn't make it into my story 'The YuGiOh Project.' You don't have to read that to read this, but it'll probably make more sense if you do. Anywho, YAY! MORE CHAOS, OOCNESS, AND HILARITY!
1. Seeing Fanfiction

OUTTAKE #1: SEEING FANFICTION (AKA: YET ANOTHER BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL)

Welcome, fans of The YuGiOh Project as well as newbies. This fic is a series of ideas that never made it into The YuGiOh Project, but I still thought were postable. (Is that even a word? Too bad, I'm making it one!) You don't _have _to read The YuGiOh Project to read this, but I suggest you do.

For the lazies out there, here's a quick recap. I'm Night, and I kidnapped the cast of YuGiOh and held them hostage in my house for a month so I could observe what happened and turn it into a story for my creative writing class. Maya is my friend in real life, who appears in the fic and helps with the insanity. The cast is the cast, who are here against their will.

Got it? Good. This idea was actually given to me in a review back in chapter 12 by an anonymous reviewer named Lynne. I'm sorry it never made it into the story, but I hope this makes up for it!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own! LEAVE ME ALONE, DANGIT!

ON WITH THE OUTTAKES!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Night was awake before anyone else. By the time the others had dragged themselves out of bed, Night was fed, dressed, and sitting in front of the computer typing something.<p>

Téa looked over from the breakfast table at Night, who had a look of concentration on her face. She turned to Maya.

"What's she doing?"

Maya looked up. "Oh, she's just working on her fanfics."

Serenity, who was sitting on Maya's other side, joined in the conversation. "What's a fanfic?"

"A fanfic is a story that people write about movies, books, or TV shows, like yours." Maya explained. "Me and Night both write them."

"Oh." Serenity nodded. "Do you read them to each other when you're done?"

"Yeah, but we also post them on this website, Fanfiction .net. We can post our stories and read other people's."

"Wait, you mean more people write fanfics?" Mai asked, overhearing.

"Oh, yeah! A ton, actually. Come on, we'll show you." Maya led the girls over to Night. The boys exchanged curious glances before joining them.

"Night, these guys want to see Fanfiction." Maya said, reaching her friend.

Night looked up and grinned. "Of course! It'll be fun, we can read the stories people wrote about you!"

Téa looked at the screen worriedly. "Um… maybe that's not such a good-"

"Okay, there are a few different types of fanfics," Night continued, completely ignoring Téa. "There are one-shots, which are just short little snapshots, and then there are multi-chapter fics, that can get really long and tell an ongoing story."

"And, what are these stories about?" Malik asked, curious. "I mean, I know they're about us, but what do they have us doing?"

"Well, each story is different, but a lot of them are about different ships." Night explained.

"Ships? As in boats?" Serenity asked, confused.

Night laughed. "No. 'Ship' is short for 'relationship'. When people write stories about different ships, they're writing stories about different people in the show dating each other."

"Huh?" Yugi looked at her, confused. "But none of us end up with anyone in the show. How do they know?"

"They don't." Night responded. "They just write about who _they'd _like to see together."

"Oh." Yugi nodded, understanding. Yami looked upset, though.

"Don't _we_ get any say in it?"

"Nope!" Night grinned brightly.

"So, what are some of the 'ships'?" Téa asked curiously.

"Well, being one of the only girl main characters, you're in a lot of them." Night grinned at Téa, who paled. "People pair you up with Yami, Yugi, Duke, even _Kaiba."_

Everyone's reactions were, in Night's opinion, quite hilarious. Téa turned bright red, the yamis, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba started laughing their heads off, and Kaiba seemed to be in shock. Maya stood there, slightly bored; this wasn't news to her.

"But, _why_? Téa asked, eyes wide.

Night shrugged. "Different authors like different people together. It's up to them who they want to pair together."

"So, what are some other ships?" Joey asked, still laughing. This was the funniest thing he'd heard in days.

"Well there's you and Mai…" Joey grinned. " and of course, Tristan with Serenity and Duke with Serenity." Joey's smile immediately disappeared.

"_Them? _With _my sister?" _

Night nodded. "Yup! But, your show is a bit different than other shows. You've probably noticed that there's only about seven or eight girls in the entire series, right?"

Everyone nodded, except for Kaiba, who was still in shock. Mokuba looked at him worriedly.

"Well, that's a really small number compared to the amount of guys on the show." Night continued. "So, a lot of the pairings for your show are yaoi."

"What's 'yaoi'?" Yami asked.

"Gay pairings." Maya stated matter-of-factly. Everyone's jaws dropped, and Night and Maya burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know this cuts off. That's because it was going to be a chapter, before I realized that it would be hard to end without some people getting together, and I didn't want to put the shippings that I like into the story, only to upset some of my readers that liked different ships. So, it shall remain incomplete!<p>

I know this isn't as funny as you're used to, but don't worry! I'll be putting the next one up soon, and it'll have the insane craziness that you all know and love! See you then!


	2. Atemu Vs Shiro

OUTTAKE #2: ATEMU VS. SHIRO (AKA: NIGHT FLIPS OUT)

Hey, everyone! I'm back! And here's the next outtake, as promised. This is what would have happened if the chapter where the Ancient Egyptians arrived was extended. I got the idea for this when YamixYugi4evr (also called Ally) pointed out that Thief King Bakura (called Shiro here) and the Pharaoh would probably be trying to kill each other. So go thank her for this!

... No, seriously, I want you to thank her. BY RA, GO DO IT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh, and I kind of don't want to, cause then _I'd _have crazy fangirls climbing in my window trying to steal it from me. *pause* Not that I'm doing anything like that at the moment! *is standing on the window ledge* Yup, nothing like that at all!

LET THE OUTTAKE COMMENCE!

* * *

><p>Shiro leaned back on the couch, sighing. Night was deep in a discussion with Mana about the Ancient Egyptian art of perfume blending, a discussion which the males in the group had completely no interest in. Only Mahaad was still politely trying to pay attention. The pharaoh was was fiddling idly with one of his many bracelets, and it seemed that the priest had actually fallen asleep.<p>

He turned his face to the ceiling, rolling his eyes. Suddenly he turning his head, having caught sight of something shiny. There, through a doorway, he could see a lot of things, big and small, that looked to be made of silver.

Smirking, he glanced over at the girls, who were still talking, before carefully getting off the couch. He slunk over to the other room, making sure to tap the priest and the pharaoh on his way. The both turned to look at him, and he jerked his head in the direction of the other room, watching as their faces lit up. They got up as well, and the trio snuck out of the room.

"Wow. Look at all this!"

Shiro walked over to the counter, still staring at all the metal. Suddenly he noticed a wooden block with some handles sticking out of it. He grabbed one of the handles, only to discover it was a knife. He smirked, slashing the air a couple of times.

Meanwhile, Atemu and Seth were inspecting the sink. As Seth was peering up the faucet, Atemu was playing with the handle. Suddenly it flicked up, dousing Seth with freezing water.

"GAH!"

Seth sprang back, landing on the floor in the most undignified manner. He and Atemu stared at the sink in amazement for a few moments, then Atemu burst out laughing. Seth glared, and Shiro rolled his eyes, still holding the knife.

"Oh, don't be such an infant." He spun around, sparring with an invisible enemy, while Atemu watched him warily.

"Put that down." He ordered. Shiro turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I will. I don't have to do what you say."

Atemu raised his own eyebrow at this. "I am the pharaoh, ruler of all of Egypt. You _do _have to do what I say."

Shiro glared. "Oh, so because you're a monarch, that automatically means that every single person has to follow your every last command? I'm the King of Thieves, so does that mean you'd have to obey if I ordered you to kiss my-"

"That's completely different and you know it!" Atemu cried. They were getting louder, and Seth looked around warily, hoping they wouldn't attract any attention.

He glanced at the fighting duo. "Perhaps this isn't the best place for-"

"SHUT UP!" They screamed at him before returning to their own fight.

"Street rat!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Filth!"

"GAH!" Shiro snapped, grabbing three more knives and chucking them all at Atemu's head. Atemu ducked, and the knives imbedded themselves in the refrigerator, somehow managing to make it catch on fire.

Hearing the commotion, Night, Mana, and Mahaad, as well as the cast ran into the room. Everyone gasped at the fire, except for Night, who was just standing there, eye twitching. Maya, concerned, slowly walked over to her.

"Night? Are you okay?" Suddenly, as she gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, Night exploded.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME! THAT IS THE _SECOND FRIGGEN' REFRIGERATOR THIS MONTH! _DO YOU _KNOW _HOW MUCH A REFRIGERATOR COSTS? WELL I'LL TELL YOU! A FREAKING _LOT!_"

Shiro and Atemu cowered under her glare. Yugi turned to Ryou from where they were standing behind their yamis.

"Night's scary when she's mad." He whispered, and Ryou nodded.

"NOW I'M GOING TO THE MOTHER-FLIPPIN' STORE TO GET A MOTHER-FLIPPIN' REFRIGERATOR, AND IF THIS FIRE ISN'T OUT BY THE TIME I'M BACK, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE CURBSTOMPED BY SLIFER THE EXECUTIVE PRODUCER!"

With that she stomped out of the house, leaving a terrified cast in her wake. They all looked at each other with identical wide-eyed expressions.

"Um… what do we do?" Mokuba asked nervously. Maya thought for a moment.

"First, put out this fire. Then get bubblewrap. Lots of it. And some glow in the dark stuff. And if you want to make sure no one dies when she gets back, I suggest finding a portal to Narnia."

"But… but this isn't a crossover fic!" Tristan cried, panicking. Maya's eyes widened.

"It's official, we're doomed."

"Damn skippy, we are!"

"Not helping, Yugi!"

* * *

><p>And there you have it! And, yes, those <em>were <em>YuGiOh Abridged references! And don't look at me like that, this is my fic, and I can do whatever I want!


	3. The Magic Book

OUTTAKE #3: THE MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCE OF THE MAGIC BOOK (AKA: NIGHT GOT LAZY)

Yes, this is the third outtake. Yes, it is extremely short. But, yes, it is also extremely funny. So don't get all mad, please! As the title suggests, this outtake explains why the Magic Book disappeared halfway through the story.

(Show of hands, who didn't even notice until they saw this? And be honest!)

DISCLAIMER: You think I own YuGiOh? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Oh, you were _serious?_ Yeah, don't own.

* * *

><p>Everyone was hanging out in the living room, doing whatever it is they do in there every day that the authoress is too lazy to describe. Suddenly Téa looked over at Night.<p>

"Hey, I just noticed something. What happened to your Magic Book?"

Everyone else looked up too.

"Yeah, you used to have it everywhere." Joey said thoughtfully. "But I haven't seen it in awhile. What happened?"

"Well," Night started, "a couple of weeks after you showed up, I got a letter from the creators of Fanfiction .net. Apparently, after you post a certain amount of words, you get your authoress license, which grants you some super special awesome powers."

"Like what?" Duke asked.

"Well, I can make things appear and disappear whenever I want, I can create plotholes (you saw that), I can make you and everyone else in this universe cater to my every whim, and I can make some pretty awesome chocolate chip cookies!" She grinned.

"Mmm… cookies!" Joey smiled dreamily.

"Anywhoodles," Night continued, "getting all these powers meant that I didn't need to use my Magic Book, allowing me to retire that old plot device."

"Soooo….. what you're saying is that you forgot about it halfway through and were too lazy to bother bringing it back when you remembered?" Kaiba asked dryly. Night shrugged.

"Pretty much."

"Alright then."

They all went back to doing whatever random stuff they were doing before the subject was brought up. Then Joey turned to Night.

"So, can I have some cookies now?"

* * *

><p>And, there you go. Like I said, short. Like me! ^_^ See you in the next outtake!<p> 


	4. The FES

OUTTAKE #4: THE FANGIRL EXTERMINATION SERVICE. AKA: NIGHT AND MAYA'S SIDE JOB

*looks at a calendar, then sheepishly at her angry readers* Um... I don't suppose 'sorry' would cut it? *gets pelted with various heavy objects* Alright, alright, I deserved that. I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, but I recently started school, and being a sophmore is waaaaaaaaaay harder than being a freshman.

Anywho, this outtake is set at the end of chapter 18, when Night and Bakura leave the cast to deal with the fangirls. Now we get to find out how they got rid of them.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, sure, continue to rub it in that I'm not Japanese or an extremely successful manga-ka. Or, at least not yet. But, seriously, I wish I owned YuGiOh, if only because then I'd get to be Japanese and an amazing artist ^_^

LET THE OUTTAKE COMMENCE!

* * *

><p>The cast all stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the living room. They looked at each other, then peeked out the windows where the crowd of fangirls seemed to have gotten larger.<p>

"Great, how are we supposed to get rid of these freaks?" Joey complained.

"Don't know, don't care." Kaiba said, flipping on the raido built into his jacket. Suddenly a chipper voice sounded from the radio.

"Do _you _have a fangirl problem?"

Everyone immediately ran over to Kaiba, hovering around his jacket.

"Oh, yes we do!"

"Hey, get off me, you dweebs!"

They ignored him as the voice started talking again. "Then you need to call the 'Fangirl Extermination Service'! We destroy them all, or your money back! Just call XXX-XXXX today!"

"Well that's an oddly convenient plot device." Yugi commented.

"Who cares? I'm calling!" Malik announced, dialing the number. Suddenly, from across the room, Maya's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket, and in an uncharacteristicly chipper voice cried:

"Hello, Fangirl Extermination Service, how may I help you?"

Everyone immediately turned to her, eyes wide. Finally Malik spoke through the phone. "Maya? _You're _the Fangirl Extermination Service?"

She stared back, surprised. "_You're _the new clients?"

"Yeah."

She thought for a few moments, then shrugged. "Sure, why not? NIGHT!"

Night ran down the stairs. "What?"

"We have some new clients."

Night nodded, putting on a business-like expression. "What fandom is it, and where are we headed?"

"YuGiOh, here." Night raised an eyebrow.

"But, I was just paid to _not _do anything!"

Duke grabbed his wallet and pulled out about five hundred dollars. "Well, now we're paying to do _something_."

Night looked at Maya, and they both nodded. "Call Willow, I'll go sharpen Charlemange."

Within a few minutes Maya, Night, and Nigh'ts OC, Willow, were standing in the foyer. Night was carrying her chainsaw, Maya had a flamethrower, and Willow was holding a missle launcher. They all had swords strapped to their waists.

"Alright," Night said, sounding almost bored, "you all know the drill. I'll sweep the north side, Maya, you take the south, and Willow, you're up on the roof picking off anyone who tries to get inside."

The other two nodded, and Night turned back to the cast. "Lock all the doors and stand clear of the windows. Things are about to get messy."

With that, the trio burst out the front door, and soon their maniacal laughter was heard, along with the screaming of about three hundred teenage fangirls. After about a half an hour, they walked back in, covered in blood, and smoke. Night immediately walked over to Duke.

"We'll take that money now."

The cast just stared at them in fear, except for Marik and Malik, who looked mildly impressed.

"Did… did you kill them?" Mokuba asked a little tearfully. Maya smiled reasurringly, though the effect was slightly ruined by her bloodied state.

"Don't worry, we only maim them a bit, you know, to make sure they don't do it again. After all, _we _were them once, before we came to our senses."

"Hopefully that was a good enough wake-up call." Willow commented, grinning sadistically. "If not, they can always come back for more."

She sauntered back through the door labelled 'Night's Imagination', dodging a unicorn and a giant taco on her way in. The cast turned back to Night and Maya, who were busy counting the money, still covered in gore.

"Um… don't you guys want to go shower or something?" They looked up.

"Nah, it's always tradition that after one of these, we go to McDonald's before we wash up." Night said, and Maya nodded.

"Yeah, freak out the mortals and all that. We'll be back later."

They walked to the door, leaving the cast right back where they'd started, dumbfounded in the middle of the living room.

* * *

><p>And now you know, me and Maya beat up obsessive fangirls in our spare time. We also take care of Mary Sues, so feel free to call us if you ever get an infestation. ^_^<p> 


	5. Bloopers

OUTTAKE #6: BLOOPERS AKA: BEHIND THE SCENES OF 'THE YUGIOH PROJECT'

Alright, before you guys start attacking me with pitchforks and torches, yes, I am aware that I haven't updated for almost a month, and trust me, I feel awful about neglecting my writing for so long. The reason I've been AWOL is that I've discovered the one thing more evil than Melvin: High School. I mean, freshman year was so easy, but apparently sophmore is synonymous with 'person who has absolutely no free time.' I'm getting used to my workload, which hopefully means I'll be able to write more now.

Anyway, as you've probably guessed from the title, this is a blooper reel, where you get to see some of our many screw-ups. You also get to see Hirameki's bossy, director side. I think I'm going to do a part 2 to this at some point, because bloopers are so much fun to write ^_^

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, my ability to think of funny disclaimers was lost somewhere between studying for my Chemistry exam and writing my AP History essay. So I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

><p>Night stood in her kitchen, staring at her second ruined refrigerator, eye twitching. Maya, concerned, slowly walked over to her.<p>

"Night? Are you okay?" Suddenly, as she gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, Night exploded.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME! THAT IS THE _SECOND FRIGGEN' REFRIGERATOR THIS-"_

Suddenly she stopped, and started laughing. "I'm… I'm sorry!" She cried between giggles. "I can't do it!"

Everyone else sighed, and someone off to the side yelled, "CUT!"

The camera men stopped rolling and stepped away from them, and a girl a few years older than them walked onto the set, trailed by people with headsets and clipboards. She had long, blue-ish hair, and silver eyes. She walked over to Night.

"What happened?"

Night looked up at her guiltily. "I don't know. I just can't deliver that line without laughing! I'm sorry, Hirameki!"

Hirameki sighed. "Night, this is the fifth time you've messed up this scene! I'm your muse, and I give you inspiration, but I can't help you with everything. Just, think about something that really makes you mad, okay!"

Night nodded, and Hirameki turned to the rest of the cast members. "Alright guys, remember, you're shocked! Night hardly ever acts like this, and you're scared. I want to see genuine concern, okay, Maya? Let's take it from the top!"

* * *

><p>"What did you win?" Night asked.<p>

"Huh?" Maya yanked her headphones from her ears. "Oh, I was just on ebay, and I saw that this guy was selling an authentic Mokuba shir- Fudge, that's not right!"

"CUT! It's _Bakura's _shirt!" Hirameki yelled from offstage. Maya sighed.

"I know! I got distracted, sorry!"

"Alright, let's take it from the top!"

* * *

><p>"You've got to be joking! Do you know how many times Yugi's been mistaken for a baby panda?" Yami and Bakura were by now in each other's faces, while Yugi and Ryou were redder than stoplights. Mokuba was just glad he wasn't being included in this conversation.<p>

"So? He dresses like a freakin' bondage slave! Ryou is way cuter than a boy wearing eyeliner and… and… Line?"

"CUT! The line's 'and the raggedy mop-top over there.'" Hirameki said, walking, once again, onto set.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Bakura looked around disinterestedly.

"Dang it, Bakura! Did you even _read _the script?"

"Script? Oh, you mean that pile of paper in my dressing room I threw at those annoying birds outside my window? No."

"Grr…" Hirameki massaged her temples, holding out a hand. "Aspirin!"

One of the headset-wearing people handed her the medicine, and she took it, glaring at Bakura. "Do it again, and if you don't get the line right, you're not allowed to go murdering with Marik and Malik on the weekends anymore, got it? And at least _try_ to read the scripts; Night works hard on those."

She swept off-set while Bakura stared after her, horrified. "Alright people, let's try this one more time! ACTION!"

* * *

><p>Night was sitting in the kitchen with Maya, both of them holding cups of tea.<p>

"-so, I'm trying to leave the house, and my mom refuses to let me go because I apparently didn't brush my hair, even though she _saw _me do it ten minutes earlier!" Maya was saying, and Night nodded sympathetically.

"That's gotta suck. I don't even have time to fight with my parents with all my study-"

Suddenly Shiro, Atemu, and Seth snuck into the room, followed by a camera man.

"Wow. Look at all th-"

Everyone suddenly caught sight of the two girls, who were staring at them.

"Oh, crap in the Nile, are we rolling?" Night asked, glancing around wildly.

"CUT!" Hirameki stalked up, glaring. "Guys, the billboard clearly stated that we were shooting on Set 3 today. And this just so happens to be Set 3!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Night cried, running from the set. "You guys are doing a great job!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the tape!" Maya called over her shoulder, running after Night.

Hirameki face-palmed. "Alright, people, let's take it from the top!"

* * *

><p>And there you go. Sorry, my creativity is drained at the moment, so no funny ending quote for you guys today. I see you soon! (hopefully)<p> 


	6. The Naughty Corner

OUTTAKE #5: MARIK AND BAKURA'S PUNISHMENT AKA: THE UNVEILING OF THE NAUGHTY CORNER

Wow, I actually got this up without taking a ridiculous amount of time! Go me! I'm getting used to my workload for school, which means I have a bit more time to write than before. So hopefully updates will be coming quicker.

Anywho, this chapter is set after we went to my class and Bakura and Marik went on their christmas cookie sugar high.

DISCLAIMER: Saying I own YuGiOh is like saying Bakura isn't british. It just can't be done. Well, I suppose it can, but whoever said it would be completely wrong.

ON WITH THE OUTTAKE!

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik sat on the couch, cowering under the glare of the ever-watchful Willow. Maya, and the rest of the cast were scattered about the room, while Night stood in front of the two troublemakers.<p>

She put her hands on her hips. "Alright, we've talked it over, and we've decided your punishment. First, from now on sugar is a big no-no."

Marik and Bakura stared at her in horror. "WHAT? But-"

"No buts!" Night glared. "You two on a sugar rush is worse than the apocalypse, so there will be no more Christmas cookies or any other form of sugar, got it?"

The duo nodded their heads miserably. Night, satisfied, continued.

"But you've also got to learn that threatening to kill people isn't cool… Well, unless they take your waffles. Then it's okay." Bakura and Marik each raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So, I've devised a solution that will make you quite reluctant to try to kill me or anyone else ever again. Follow me."

She led them over to a shadowy corner of the living room, which now had what looked like an elevator with glass walls stuck in it. There were things inside, but neither Bakura or Marik could make them out.

Night grabbed a door handle that they hadn't noticed before and opened it, motioning for them to enter. They hesitated, glancing at each other, and Night glared.

"Don't make me get my chainsaw."

Needless to say, they went in. Night closed the door, and the two immediately noticed that all of the sounds they'd heard were blocked off as soon as she'd shut the door.

Before they had much time to take in their surroundings, Night opened a panel in the wall, revealing what looked like a keyboard and a microphone. She started speaking into the microphone, and they could hear it through speakers in the box.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Naughty Corner. As I'm sure you've noticed, it's soundproofed, so we can't hear any sounds from in there, and you can't hear anything from out here. This is so that our ears don't bleed when we started blasting Justin Beiber music in there."

Even though Night, Maya, and the cast couldn't hear them, Bakura and Marik's shock and horror was evident.

"Furthermore," Night continued, "You will notice some objects in there. Allow me to illuminate them for you."

She hit a button, and suddenly the corner was flooded with light. Bakura and Marik almost screamed in horror (but only almost, because they're too manly to scream… yeah, sure, let's go with that) as they saw they were surrounded by cardboard cutouts of Edward Cullen, Hannah Montana, Snooki, Rebecca Black, and several other awful celebrities.

There was also a Funny Bunny plushie with a picture of Pegasus' face glued to it, and millions of sparkles and rainbows encrusting the floor and walls.

Night spoke again. "Now, you guys are going to stay there for a few hours and think about why killing and/or maiming people is wrong, okay?"

They weren't able to answer, because at that moment she hit the button that started blasting Justin Beiber music.

Looking over and seeing them already on their knees in agony, she sighed. "I know they tried to kill me and all, but I still feel bad for them."

She turned to the rest of the cast, who were all watching Bakura and Marik with expressions ranging from smugness to pity.

Maya was one of the smug ones. "It's what they get for attacking me and leaving me tied up on the living room floor!"

"Touché," Night said before turning to the rest of the cast.

"Just for the record, from now on this is the punishment for all bad behavior. So if you wish to avoid the Naughty Corner, I suggest you cut back on any illicit activities, mind crushes, or unnecessary firing of underlings."

She looked pointedly at Malik, Yami, and Kaiba, who exchanged glances before deciding that now would be the perfect time to get ready for bed, and almost sprinted out of the room.

* * *

><p>Any celebrities that I mentioned here do not belong to me, which I am insanely grateful for because, as you can probably guess, I think they're all awful and don't deserve to be famous. However, if you happen to like any of these celebrities, that is your opinion and I won't judge you for it as long as you don't judge me for mine. It just means I won't complain about them to you in any PM conversations we may or may not have.<p> 


	7. Night's Explosive Birthday

Hey guys! So, here's another outtake, and I didn't take as long this time! I wanted to get this posted today since I'm leaving to go on vacation tonight, and I won't be back till Monday. So, I won't be able to work on anything until I get back.

Anywho, last chapter I forgot to thank CandyassGoth for giving me the idea for the Naughty Corner, so THANK YOU, CANDY!

This outtake is set during my birthday chapter when the Ancient Egyptians show up. This idea was from Starlight276, so THANKS!

* * *

><p>OUTTAKE # 7: Night's Explosive Birthday! (AKA: More Destruction of Property)<p>

Night stared sadly at the giant box in her foyer. "Are you sure we have to-"

"Yes," Maya interjected before Night could finish. "I only rented them for the day, you can't keep them."

"But-"

"And besides, they blew up your kitchen. Why would you want them to stay after that?" Maya asked, and Night winced, remembering the rubble that still had to be cleaned up.

"But… but they know so much about Egypt!"

"Too bad!" Shiro spoke up for the first time. "There's no way I'm staying here, you have nothing good to steal!"

"Yes, and while it is interesting to speak with my future counterpart, I really must be getting back to my kingdom." Atemu said.

Night sighed. "Alright, fine."

She turned to the Egyptians. "Okay, get in," She said, gesturing to the box.

They all exchanged a surprised glance before turning back to Night.

"Excuse me?" Mahaad asked. "Get in what?"

"The box," Night replied as if this were obvious. "How else are we going to mail you back?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Seth cried, crossing his arms. "I refuse to get into that cramped container with all of them!"

"Well then how, exactly, do you plan on getting home?" Night asked, also crossing her arms. Seth headed for the door.

"I will walk," He stated simply.

The other Egyptians looked at each other, then at Seth, then back at the box. They exchanged one more glance before walking to the door after Seth. Night sighed.

"Alright. Bye guys! Enjoy your walk!"

They were about halfway down the driveway when Night remembered something. "Oh, right!"

She ran over to the closet and yanked open the door, revealing Amunet still staring at the pictures. She grabbed her and dragged her over before tossing her unceremoniously through the door.

"AND TAKE YOUR FANGIRL WITH YOU!"

"THEEEEEIIIIIIFFFFF KIIIIIINNNNGGG!" Amunet immediately jumped up and flying-tackle glomped Shiro, much to his distaste. For a few minutes her fangirl squeals and loud cursing in Ancient Egyptian from Shiro, and occasionally from Seth and even Atemu, could be heard as they walked down the street.

Once everything was quiet, Night sighed again. "Well, I guess I should go clean up… At least the morning of my birthday was fun."

The cast members all took one look at her crestfallen expression and immediately gathering together, talking in hushed voices.

"Don't you think we should do something?" Téa whispered.

"Why should we?" Kaiba shot back. "She's annoying!"

"Only sometimes, and it's her _birthday _for Ra's sake!" Yugi cried. Yami nodded.

"I agree; everyone deserves to have a nice birthday. But what should we do?"

Marik and Bakura suddenly sauntered up and joined the group. "Don't worry, we've got it covered."

Everyone else stared at them, eyebrows raised in shock.

"_You two _actually did something nice for _Night? _But you're evil, and she's a fangirl!" Duke said in disbelief.

Marik and Bakura just looked at each other and shrugged. "True, but we only did it because it's going to be fun for us too."

The rest of the cast exchanged wary glances.

"You guys didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Marik and Bakura ignored them, instead going over to Night. "Hey, Night, come outside, we have a surprise for you!"

Night looked intrigued and a little fearful, her mind already jumping to the conclusion the cast had. Still, she _did _enjoy surprises…

"Okay."

They led her outside and everyone else followed as well, wanting to see what would happen.

Bakura led Night over to the middle of the yard while Marik went into one of the shadowy corners.

"Ready?" Bakura called.

"Almost!" Marik fiddled with something for a few more minutes, then cried, "Got it!"

There was a sound of someone striking a match, and suddenly the sky was alight with color as dozens of fireworks lit up the sky.

There were the usual bright balls of color, but some were in the shape of moons or stars. One was in the shape of the magic book, and another actually spelled out '_Happy Birthday!' _

Night watched in delight, her bad mood officially gone. As everyone else was enjoying the display, Téa turned to Marik and Bakura.

"I can't believe you two actually did this for Night. It was really nice of you."

They shrugged. "We didn't do it for her. We just wanted an excuse to use explosives."

Marik looked back at the crater in the corner of Night's yard where the fireworks had been set up.

"We _may_ have used a bit too many."

Night ran up to them as the fireworks display came to an end.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!" She cried, glomping them both. "You're the best! I'm totally going to kill you tomorrow for destroying my yard, but for now you guys rock!"

The two glanced at each other in apprehension. They really weren't looking forward to another trip to the Naughty Corner.

"Canada?" Marik asked softly as Night continued to babble her half-thanks and half-death threats.

"Canada."


	8. Alright, then

Hey everyone. First things first, I want to apologize for my surprise hiatus from this story. I wasn't planning on it, and I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging. My life seems to be going by in fast forward recently, and I wasn't even thinking about this story until I looked over and noticed that it hadn't been updated in almost two months.

On that note, I've decided that I'm going to mark this story as completed. As much fun as it was to write, I just don't have much inspiration for this anymore, and right now anything I try to write for it turns out horrible. I might post an outtake or two when I get a really good idea, but those will be few and far between. I wanted to let you all know so that you wouldn't have to wonder why I wasn't updating.

However, I'd like to think of this as an oppurtunity to move on to new things. I have ideas for other fandoms that I want to explore, though that doesn't mean I'm abandoning the YuGiOh fandom; I love both the show and all the people here who read and write for it, and I'll be sticking around for a long time.

I'd like to take this oppurtunity to thank everyone who has supported me throughout The YuGiOh Project. You are all amazing, and your kind words really gave me confidence as an author. I hope to see you when I write more for YuGiOh, and when I'm reading your stories. You guys are what made the YuGiOh Project what it was.

And now, because I feel the need to have at least one funny thing in everything I write, here's your random definition of the day:

Luposlipophobia (n): the fear of being chased by timber wolves around a kitchen with a freshly waxed floor while wearing socks.

It's a real thing. Look it up.


End file.
